InuYasha and the Fair Maiden II
by dpbclover
Summary: REDO of other story. Inuyasha is a lonely half-demon who watched his mother die. When he thinks that noone else is left in the world, a strange girl appears. Can she be the one to heal his wounded heart? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**InuYasha and the Fair Maiden**

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters_

Prologue

A dark-haired woman ran quickly through the forest, a small child strapped to her back. His weight was a burden to her, but she needed to get him to safety.

Behind her a mob of men ran with pitchforks and torches looking for the woman with a small half-demon on her back. They could see her in the distance.

She could hear the people behind her now. She sped her pace in an effort to reach safety, a sacred temple, but soon slowed down. The child on her back began to whimper as he saw the people behind him. The woman turned around to look at her child and to her fright, she saw the people coming nearer.

She cried aloud as she tripped over a root in the darkness. There was no way that she could make it to the temple now. She wood die, she could feel it, but her baby didn't have to. She quickly unstrapped him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said casting her baby into the dark foliage beyond. She looked up to see that the people were only a few feet away.

She tried to crawl into the foliage, but a sharp, piercing pain hit her ankle immobilizing her. She cried silent tears at the fate that had befallen her.

The men stood over her now, grinning as they had finally caught their prey. The one at the head of the group grabbed her up in his powerful grip. He smiled evilly at her.

"Hey boys why don't we have some fun first?" he asked looking her body over. She kicked him with her good leg, but he only laughed. He roughly grabbed her breast causing her to yell aloud in pain.

The man dropped her to the ground adding more to the pain in her body. She could see the men gather around her, each dropping their pants. She could feel rough hands removing her clothing, but then no more.

Inuyasha watched horrified as the men raped his mother. He cried silent tears because of his helplessness. His eyes filled with anger.

He could hear pleasurable groans as the men enjoyed themselves. Then, he heard nothing. He saw everything in red. He charged the men.

The men looked startled for they had forgotten about the half-demon. They brandished their weapons and lifted their dying torches. The first one to go, was an evil looking man. Inuyasha charged at him, but his first blow only hit the hilt of the man's pitchfork. Whipping around with a quick slash, Inuyasha snapped the pitchfork in half, snatched the pointed end in his hands, and sent it flying into the man's skull.

"GET THE HALF-DEMON!!" yelled one of the men. He ran to the back of the crowd trying to get to safety. The rest of the men charged at the young boy, outnumbering him.

Inuyasha retrieved the end of the pitchfork that had impaled the man through the head and ran head-long into the group of men. He parried their blows from all sides, an impossible feet for a human. Inuyasha, was not even near human now, however, he was a demon.

The men were surprised by the force of his attack and were pushed backwards. The man at the back broke and ran from the rest of the group. His departure went unnoticed as the rest of the men fought for their lives.

Inuyasha sent the end of his pitchfork into the throat of a man who then toppled to the ground. Another man came up from the side and tried to attack him, but Inuyasha ducked as the large pitchfork swung over his head causing it to make impact with the stomach of another man. The man who was hit fell down, dropping his torch onto the leg of the man who had hit him. Instantly the man's clothing were alight with fire causing him to scream aloud in pain.

Inuyasha grabbed the screaming man's weapon and whacked the heads of two men clean off with one blow. He panted as he looked before him.

All of the men, except for the leader, had fallen under his mighty attack. Inuyasha charged at the man who had now turned his back in an attempt to run.

Inuyasha chased after him, caught him, and killed him quickly with a sharp thrust of his claws through the man's eye.

Inuyasha stopped, panting heavily. He began to feel pain through out his whole body as the wounds on him began to hurt. He sat down resting against a tree.

He could feel silent tears running down his cheeks as the thought of what just had occurred. His mother was dead. He should have saved her, but he was scared. He buried his face in his hands and wept.

Inuyasha stood a short time later to be greeted with a northern breeze. It carried the scent of a human, and, he realized, of his mother. Inuyasha growled someone must have escaped.

He ran through the forest quickly, eyes adjusted to the dark night. He soon caught up the runner who was hiding under a fallen log.

The man looked at Inuyasha with a frightened expression upon his face. He looked into his eyes hoping to see forgiveness, but instead was greeted with anger and malice.

"Pl-Please d-d-don't kill me," he stuttered. It was in vain. The next thing he new, he was dead.

Inuyasha ran back to his mother through the now quiet forest. The scent of blood was everywhere. Fire surrounded the place where torches had caught the forest on fire. Inuyasha walked through the flames to his mother. Around his mother, were pools of blood, and dead, half-naked bodies. Inuyasha spat at them before turning teary eyes towards his mother's limp form.

She looked oddly peaceful in her death, Inuyasha noticed. He wondered why as he took her clothes and covered her limp form with them.

The heat from the ring of fire surrounding Inuyasha and the bodies was intense. Inuyasha could feel sweat rolling down his face as he cradled his mother's form in his arms.

Inuyasha grabbed a small bag that had been strapped beside him on his mother's back. Tears stained his cloak as he reached in and grabbed a small container. Nothing was in it.

Inuyasha looked at his mother again before reaching his hand to grab a burning torch. He ignored the pain as the flames licked at his hands, burning them. He took one last look at his mother before removing the cover of clothing from her body and throwing the torch on her.

Inuyasha couldn't look as his mother's body burnt. When she was nothing more than mere ashes, he would place her in the container that he had salvaged from the pack and keep her forever.

Inuyasha could feel the heat around him, but it was nothing compared to the pain that he felt in his heart. His mother was the only person that he had ever loved, and to his knowledge, the only person that he would ever love. No one could take her place in his heart, and she would never be there to fill it. The emptiness inside of him was like a dark void that he could only swim in for eternity.

Inuyasha knew that what he did by killing the men was incredible, for he was only just a small child, but he didn't really think about it. He didn't think about anything at that moment; his mind was also a void.

Inuyasha turned when he could no longer bare the heat around him to see that his mother's body was no more than ashes now. He cried, for he knew he would never see her again, but this was the only way to have her with him always.

As Inuyasha scooped up his mother's ashes into the container, he realized the growing stench around him. He gagged from the sorrow and from the smell, but he soon finished his job. Placing the container in one of the pockets of his robe he walked once more through the ring of fire, out of the burning forest, and into the cold dark night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that you like the first chapter of the story. Yes this is a remake of InuYasha and the Fair Maiden. I rewrote it, because I found the other one not so good. I know keeping his ****mother is kind of creepy, but that is what I decided to do. As you can see already, Inuyasha is a great warrior. Please read and review!!**


	2. Friends

**InuYasha and the Fair Maiden**

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters._

Chapter One

It had been many weeks since the passing of Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha had found a cave to stay in. It was near a stream, so Inuyasha had a source of water and food. This was his new home.

Of course it really wasn't his home though, for even though it had been many weeks since the passing of his mother, he still had the empty void inside of him. Everyday was the same. He ate, he slept. Then in the next morning it would start all over.

Inuyasha hated his routine life and missed his mother more than anything in the world. It seemed to him that his life would always be this way. No adventure, no fun, no love. He hated that fact, but it was what was destined to be.

Inuyasha was bathing in the stream right now. The water was warm and felt good on his exposed body. The current was slow here allowing him to lay in peace. For the first time in many weeks, he was relaxed. All of his troubles were gone, his sorrow hidden.

He sighed and wished that everyday could be that good to him. He dunked his head under the water wetting his hair. He saw fish swim by and he tried to catch them, but to his disappointment, they all swam away. When he could no longer hold his breath, he popped his out of water. He shook the water from his eyes and looked over towards the bank where his clothes were at.

There was someone there! He jumped backwards into the deeper end of the water in fright causing him to almost be carried away. Luckily for him, there was an overhanging branch. Soon his strong grip had taken hold on the branch allowing him to get back to safety.

The person on land laughed as Inuyasha struggled to get out of the deep end. Inuyasha glowered, noting that the human was a female. He didn't see what was so funny.

"What is so funny?" he asked the girl standing on land by his clothes. Inuyasha was disgusted at the sight of her, as he was with all humans. However, as Inuyasha looked at her laughing form, he felt that she was somehow different. She smelled different too. She smelt nice.

"You should have seen your face!" she laughed still looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out of the water to confront the girl, exposing his naked body. The girl stared at him.

This was the first time that she had seen a naked boy before. She looked his body over and noted that it was somehow different. She was curious, but decided not to ask questions.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the raven-haired girl. He moved quickly to gather his clothes as he asked, "What are you looking at." The girl turned her head quickly.

"Nothing," she replied looking at him again. She watched him slip on his clothes. There was something odd about him, but she didn't know what. Even after the examination of his body. It wasn't his personality, or even his lower body, but something else. She looked at his head. That was it! He had dog ears!

She felt an undesirable urge to touch them as she continued to watch the boy dress. She began to walk towards him, not taking her eyes off of the half-naked boy's ears. She walked up behind him, reached up, and touched them, causing Inuyasha to jump in fright.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl causing her to let go. She stepped back from the boy.

"I was touching your ears. Why are they like that?" she said pointing to his dog ears. Inuyasha growled out his answer.

"It's none of your business. No go on and leave me alone. You're disturbing my day!" He glared at her hoping it would make her go away.

She looked at him, amber eyes filled with tears. Why was he so mean? She let a tear roll down her cheek before running off into the woods crying.

Inuyasha felt regret hit the pit of his stomach as the girl ran deeper into the woods, hair flying in the wind behind her. He thought about going after her, but pushed the thought from his head. She didn't matter to him.

But, as the day wore on and Inuyasha sat in his cave, he began to wonder if she did matter. She was the first person he had met since the death of his mother and he was beginning to think that he actually enjoyed her company. His conscious was bothering him about what he had said, not letting him forget about her.

Inuyasha stood in his cave and looked toward the day's light coming in through the entrance. He was going to find that girl. He wouldn't feel better until he did, besides he didn't have anything else to do.

Her scent still lingered in the air making it easy for Inuyasha to track her down. He found her by the side of a large tree. She appeared to be gazing off into space.

The odd thing that Inuyasha noticed about this girl was that she had not gone back to the village. He had expected her to go back to the village that was near the forest. He had seen the village at night, but no one was ever out.

He tried to silently approach her, but before he even got to take three steps, she looked over in his direction.

"Oh, it's you again," she said looking at the hanyou with anger. Inuyasha still walked towards her, ignoring her comment.

He reached her and sat down by her side, but she turned her head away from him. He sighed and said, "About earlier…… I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to seeing people."

The girl turned around and looked at Inuyasha with a certain happiness in her eyes. Inuyasha guessed that she had been wanting him to apologize, not only because he had hurt her feelings, but because she wanted someone to talk to.

"It's okay," she said beaming, "I'm not mad at you…… er…. what's your name?" Inuyasha replied.

"My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Kikyo." She said looking at him. Inuyasha looked away from her uncomfortable gaze. He asked the question he wanted to ask earlier.

"So, Kikyo, why haven't you gone back to the village, aren't your parents worried?"

She looked at him sadly. "I don't have any parents. I am just traveling to this village in order to become a priestess." Inuyasha felt saddened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said. The girl looked at him, the brightness returning to her eyes.

"It's okay. Where are your parents? I haven't seen them around." This time Inuyasha looked at her sadly.

"I don't have any parents either. My dad left, and my mom was murdered."

"I'm sorry, but look on the bright side, we're both orphans." Inuyasha looked at her he didn't know what was so bright about that.

They got into a silence after that, neither finding anything to talk about. It was awkward to say the least. Inuyasha and Kikyo alike grew uncomfortable.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo and turned his head really quick when she turned towards him. She noticed and laughed ending their silence.

"So, you're going to be a priestess huh?" he asked her trying to start conversation. She looked in his direction.

"Yes, that's right. They say the powerful priestess Midiroku is there. I am hoping that she will train me."

"Well, I hope you have luck with what you want to do." he said clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Thanks," she replied, "And by the way, you never answered my question earlier. Why do your ears look like that?"

Inuyasha didn't reply instantly, instead he looked away. Finally after a moment he said, "I'm a hanyou." Kikyo looked shocked.

"You're a half demon!" she scrambled up on her feet in an attempt to run. Inuyasha felt hurt sting his heart again.

"Where are you going?" he asked frantically. Kikyo looked back at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"My mom was killed by a demon. Demons are not to be trusted." Suddenly she felt something inside her snap.

The hurt in his eyes convinced her that he was good, but her mother had been killed by a demon. Should she trust him?

"If I were going to kill you, I would have done it already," Inuyasha said briskly. Kikyo nodded convinced and sat back down.

They sat for a moment in silence. Then, they began to talk again. Soon the sun was setting calling an end to their day of happiness.

That was the first of many days that they would spend together. After that, everyday, they would meet at the same spot, under the large tree. Their friendship grew, and both of them learned that they would never have to be alone again.

* * *

** A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed- NO ONE! I Have Only had 3 hits. Well, if you were one of the 3 please review next time, and I hope you like the story!**


End file.
